As a vehicle seat that is equipped with a shoulder support that supports the shoulder portions of a vehicle occupant seated in a seat, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H08-322674 discloses a technique in which the lower end portion of a shoulder support is pivotally-supported, and this shoulder support can swing in the vehicle longitudinal direction. Further, JP-A No. H06-2966530 discloses a technique in which plural actuators, that change between a usage position at which a shoulder support supports the shoulder portions of a vehicle occupant and a usual position at which the shoulder support does not support the shoulder portions of the vehicle occupant, are provided at the shoulder support.